A New Girl
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: During start of Battle City. There's a new girl called Femi and she comes from Egypt, but there are some weird things about her which she doesn't know why.


Me: Hello Fanfictioners! This is my newest story!

Rikuaru: That will like the others never be finished!

Me: (Frowns at Rikuaru) Well I hope I get to finish this but I get writers block at the wrong time ! Anyway, why are you here? You aren't in this story are you?

Rikuaru: Err... nope.

* * *

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-UGER! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted at myself, realising the time. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door white gulping down my toast.

My name is Femi, I'm 16 years old and have green long hair that reaches to my waist, I'm about 5'6'' and quite skinny. My eyes are lime green and I've lived in Egypt for my whole life, I only just actually moved away. Two weird things about me are 1. I have unusual hair and 2. No matter how long I've been in the baking sun, I'm still quite pale.

I live with my mum since my dad died in a tomb back in Egypt as it had collapsed, the only thing we knew about the tomb was that it belonged to a great thief.

I turned a corner, still running until I bumped into someone and we both fell.

I quickly got up and apologised straight away.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was rushing because I thought I'd be late for school!" I told them. I held out a hand for the boy to grab so he could get up.

"Don't worry, you won't be late, hey you must be new?" The boy asked me, I studied him. He had white spiky hair and brown friendly eyes, and he was wearing the new uniform.

"Yeah I'm starting Domino High today, my name is Femi," I told him and he smiled so I repeated the expression.

"Well I'm Ryou Bakura, you could walk to school with me if that's okay? We aren't that far," Ryou asked me.

"Thanks Ryou, that really helps," I told him and we continued walking to school. I kept feeling bad for bashing into him, but he didn't look like he minded.

"Hey Bakura!" Ryou stopped and turned around, I watched as he replied.

"Hi Tea, what's wrong?" Ryou asked Tea concerned.

"Some weird fortune teller guy stole Yugi's puzzle! I'm trying to get help," She explained to Ryou, then she noticed me.

"This is Femi, she's new and I was just showing her to school," Ryou explained to Tea who then smiled.

"Hiya, I'm Tea Gardner," She held out her hand.

"Hi Tea, I'm Femi Rekoko, it's nice to meet you," I told her and shook her hand. Then Tea turned to Ryou.

"I was just going to get Joey and Tristan for help," She told him.

"I'll help too if you would like?" I suggested.

"Um okay, well we better get going before anything really bad happens!" Tea said and then the two of us started running, I followed Tea and looked back to see Ryou walking the way Tea just came from.

We abruptly stopped in front of two boys. One with blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes, and the other had brown pointed at top hair with brown eyes.

"Joey! Tristan! Yugi's in trouble, someone stole his millennium puzzle." Tea told the two boys and they gasped.

"Tea?" She turned to me, "How come Ryou went that way when we started running?" I asked her and she looked confused, then her eyes widened.

"The evil spirit of the ring is back!" Tea said to the boys leaving me confuzzled.

"But I swear I threw it far away back in Duelist Kingdom!" The brown haired boy exclaimed.

"Maybe it could be like a boomerang, no matter how many times you throw it away, it always comes back?" I said to them.

"Yeah, I think you're right Femi, anyway we should go find Yugi," Tea brought up so the four of us ran to where Yugi and Tea were earlier.

_Jou, Honda,_ and Anzu started running._

"_Come on! We have to find the Pharaoh before it's too late!" Anzu exclaimed._

A memory went through my head, while I was running, it looked like us right now, but wearing Egyptian like clothes. How come one of the two girls had no name?

We arrived at an Alley way, but red arrows pointed all over the place. I frowned and sighed in exhaustion. But then I looked up to see what looked like, a building on fire?

The others noticed too and then suddenly we were all running again.

People stared at us as we ran by, my legs started hurting but I kept running.

Whoever Yugi was, it would be a good idea to help him, because then I can finally make some friends. I don't know about Ryou though, Millennium Items? What are those?

Then the four of us arrived at an old warehouse which was smoking.

The brown haired boy tried touching the handle to only get himself burned.

Then the blonde boy started kicking the door. Little dents were made, then the brown boy helped him. Soon the wooden door opened and they both ran inside, me and Tea waited outside until the Firemen arrived.

We talked to one of them while the others cleared out the fire, then the two boys walked out carrying a small tri-colour haired boy in their arms.

"He needs to go to a hospital quick!" The blonde boy said, so then an ambulance arrived and Yugi was taken to the Domino Hospital.

"Ohh I sure hope he'll be okay!" Tea said as the four of us continued walking to school. We agreed to check on him after school.

"Same here, hey are you a new student?" The blonde boy asked me.

"Yes, I'm Femi Rekoko," I told him.

"Well I'm Joey Wheeler, I came second place in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament," He told me,

"Oh sorry Joey, I never saw that tournament since I just moved from a different country," I told him and he frowned, the brown haired boy chuckled.

"Hey Femi, I'm Tristan Taylor," He told me.

"And I guess that boy was called Yugi?" I asked and Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, by the time we got in there, he looked like her was gonna pass out!" Joey told me and Tea.

"Do you have your time table yet?" Tea asked me and I nodded showing her, Tristan and Joey it.

Joey grinned, "Looks like you have most of the same lessons as us!"

"That's good, let's all meet at lunch in the hall, I'll show you where it is Femi," Tea said happily to me. I nodded then me and Tea walked to our first class which was Math.

I introduced myself to the class and sat next to Tea.

We spent most of that lesson chatting and solving our work together.

The next lesson was Music and I had it with Tristan and Joey.

That lesson was quite fun since we messed around on the keyboards, those two were really nice and funny.

At break, the three of us sat under a Sakura tree chatting. After school I was going to visit the hospital with them.

I then wondered on to the fact that Ryou wasn't at school? Though he was walking to school? I wonder what's wrong with him?

"Hey Femi, do you play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked me, he had been chatting to Tristan about it while I was day dreaming.

"Uh yeah a bit, but there weren't many tournaments where I lived," I told him.

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Tristan asked me.

"I lived in Cairo with my mum, she has a job as an archaeologist, sometimes I would go on digs with her," I explained to them and they gaped at me.

"Yugi and Bakura have these items which come from Egypt! Do you know anything about them," Joey asked me suddenly.

"Nope, what items?" I asked them both and they sat quietly, "Well I have been inside the Pharaohs tomb, and my dad has been," I gulped, "trapped in a thief's tomb a few years ago..." A tear rolled down my face and Joey realised,

"Don't cry!" He said to me and I looked at him.

"Sorry, it's my fault I brought that memory up... I think we should go to our next lesson now," I told them and they realised. They walked off to ICT while I went to English.

'Hmm... so her father found my old hideout..?' Bakura thought smirking as he watched me walking to English, oblivious to him standing on the roof of the Science Block. "I promise my father that I will find that tomb, and do what you were never able to accomplish." I told myself quietly and Bakura raised an eyebrow before jumping buildings and getting out of the dull school.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry about the really suckish cliffhanger.

Please review, it will then make me write chapter 2 !


End file.
